lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Savannah Reed
Savannah "Savvy" Reed is the main protagonist in LPS: Popular. Appearance At the beginning of Season 1, Savannah was portrayed as a chocolate brown beagle with green eyes. However, in episode 4, she gets a makeover and becomes a red and brown daschund with white markings. After her makeover, she is labelled as a "babe" and subsequently gains popularity. Personality Savannah is a pretty normal teenage girl. She's also very popular. She is kind to pretty much everyone. Her plan from the beginning was to become popular and take Brooke down. Savannah acted sweetly at first, but, when her friends take her to get a makeover, she decides there's going to be a new Savannah Reed. Savannah then acts cool, and sticks up for herself. She is very nice and kind but is not afraid to stand up when she needs to. Savannah acts roughly to Brooke sometimes, but when it comes to everyone else, she's extremely kind. Savannah hates getting into fights and big arguments but later gets over it. She often flirts with the boys and tries to be friendly around them. At Brooke Hayes' party, Savannah's feelings change big time for Brooke when Brooke scratches her face. This makes Savannah dislike Brooke even more; But she stills cares. Savannah often thinks she's not good enough, or compares herself to others. Savannah was going anorexic, until Sage told her to stop and that he likes her for who she is, not her weight. In Season 2, her feelings change when Brigitte LeBlanc, a new student from France joins the school. Savannah acts different and feels like Brigitte is stealing Sage, and Savannah gets a little jealous. Therefore, Savannah acts differently around Sage and Brigitte. But with her friends around, she's everyone's dream girl. History Season 1 Savannah is introduced as a 16-year-old girl from Montana. One day, she receives the good news that her family is moving to Orange County, in California, the city her best friend Brooklyn moved to in 8th grade. She is elated, especially when she discovers that she'll be attending the same school Brooklyn goes to. Despite gentle warnings from her mother, Mrs. Reed, that Brooklyn may have changed over the years they haven't talked, Savannah heads into school with a go-getter attitude, determined to restore her relationship with her long-lost BFF. There she meets Angelina Davis, a friendly cat who helps her decipher her schedule. Angelina introduces Savannah to her best friend Genevieve Ryan, and the three begin hanging out. At her first sight of Brooklyn, she runs up to her, hoping to have a tearful reunion, but instead is rejected. She dismisses it as a joke, and ignores Angelina and Genevieve's warnings that Brooke might not be the same person she was before. She later accepts the fact that Brooke is not interested in reviving their friendship. After their previous 'incident', Brooke begins bullying Savannah about her looks. To fight back, Genevieve gives Savvy the idea of getting a makeover. This, of course, is shot down by Savannah's mother. In episode 4, however, she accepts Savvy's plan, agreeing that Savannah should dye her hair red instead of bleach blond. The plan is put into motion, and when Savvy comes back to school, Brooke is shocked that she has competition and decides to up her game by having her friends 'ruin Savannah'. In episode 5, Savannah gets splattered with ink by Rachel Rivera, Brooke's friend. When the teacher tells Savannah to wash up, she meets Sage Bond, Brooke's boyfriend. After school, Savvy tells Genny and Lina that she has a crush on Sage, as they tell her to spend more time with him. The next day at school, Savvy asks Sage if he can be her partner for an English project. He accepts and goes over to her house after school. When Brooke sees that Sage and Savvy are getting close, she starts spreading rumors about Savvy which lead to Sage to start avoiding her. Later on, Savannah meets Tom Dawson, who says that he doesn't believe in those rumours and wants to hang out with Savannah. Later the next day, Savannah takes her mother's advice and shows the whole school what "they're missing" by acting somewhat like a "mean girl". Savvy gets re-paired up with Tom for their English project, leaving Sage on his own. Tom then asks Savvy to sit with him at lunch. Savannah begins to re-gain popularity all over again. She then gets a phone call from Tom telling her to sit with him at lunch again. This time, he pulls Savannah up on to the table, asks her to be his girlfriend and gives her a necklace. Savannah decides to go to Brooke's "Party of the Century" with Genny, Lina and Tom. She also decides to skip school to give her friends makeovers for the party. She shows up at the party in an angel costume, with Genny and Lina with their new looks. She goes off to dance with Tom, but soon finds him cheating with Brooke. She cries and throws away the necklace he gave her, calling him a "Stupid cheater". Sage then finds Savannah crying and goes to Brooke's closet, where Brooke hid supplies for Savvy's torcher. Sage apoligizes to Savvy and confesses to her, as they start to make out. Brooke then finds them, along with Alicia and Tom. She attacks Savannah and cuts her face with her claws. After Sage defends her, Tom tells everyone the truth of his past, and that he was only trying to protect Savvy and not cheat on her. Savvy then leaves with Sage, who has just broken up with Brooke. As they approche the dance floor, the song of Brooke and Sage's 3rd year annevirsery song comes on, and Sage dances with Savannah, much to Brooke's rage; she tells all her guests to leave. Season 2 Sage takes Savannah to the hospital and gets her stitches for her cuts that Brooke had made. He makes her give up her anorexia, as she agrees. Sage and Savannah have officialy become boyfriend and girlfriend. A few weeks later, Savvy meets up with her friends, and talks about how Brooke hasn't been in school since the party, and Genny suggests that she trasfered. Savvy then sees a girl with Sage, she goes over to meet the new exchange student from France, Brigitte LeBlanc Sage tells Savvy that she's his cousin. Brigitte corrects him and tells her that they've known each other since they were both babies, but Savannah still seems to feel threatened by Brigitte. After school, Savannah goes rollerblading and finds a lost cricket in the bushes, covered in cuts. She takes her home and with the approval of her mother, keeps her and names her Mimi. The next day at school, Savannah sees a note taped onto her locker which says "SAVANNAH- enjoy Sage while you can, he won't be yours 4 long. KISSES!" The same day at lunch, Savvy sees that Brooke had returned. After lunch, Savannah decides to show Sage the note that was on her locker. He thinks that it's Brooke's doing, but Savannah thinks it's Brigitte. Sage tells her it couldn't be her, because she has a boyfriend named Phillip back in France. Savvy and Sage eventually start to make out, only to be interuppted by Brooke. She gives him back his sweat-shirt he gave her to wear. She apoligizes to Sage and Savvy, but obviously doesn't mean it. She gives Savannah a flower, but still makes fun of her by telling her she remindes her of a bunny; "cute; and chubby". Savannah growls at her, and Sage breaks up their fight and leaves for his next class. Savvy tells Brooke that she doesn't scare her, and tells her that the note she thought she wrote was "cute". Brooke denies this and leaves, calling Savannah a wiener-dog once again. Savannah reaches home, only to be greeted by Mimi's wimpers. Her mother shows up and tells her that Mimi was scared that Savannah had left her for good. Mimi has a flashback of Brooke not keeping her promise about coming back home to feed her in time. Mimi ends up leaving a dropping on the floor, for not being walked in a whole day. Brooke comes back home and gets mad. Savannah then tells Mimi that she loves her and would never leaves her and tells her she'll get her some lunch. Soon, Savannah goes over to Sage's house to give him his notes from school that he had mixed up with her's by accident, only to find him hugging Brigitte in his room. Sage tells Savannah that Phillip had broken up with Brigitte over the phone, and that he was only comforting her. Brigitte makes a comment about how she is "free to date all the cute boys in California", making Savannah worry. The next day, Savannah tells Lina and Genny about how she hasn't seen Tom since the party. Brooke then comes to mock Savannah once again, insulting her breed and making fun of her looks. Savannah belives Brooke and becomes un-confident again. She then takes Mimi to school with her, because she cries whenever Savannah is away. Brooke then sees her and takes Mimi away, knowing that this is her cricket, Gigi. Savannah screams in horror, and runs after Brooke. Relationships Brooklyn Hayes - Brooklyn and Savannah were once friends before Brooke moved to OCD in California. However, when Savvy moved there, Brooke quickly rejected her about being the best friends they used to be. They then become enemies, both fighting for popularity. Savannah, because of her kind nature, would never hurt Brooke. In the season premire of season 2, she reveals that while she doesn't like Brooke, she still cares for her. Brooke, on the other hand, hates Savvy and wants to destroy her, and even went as far as hurting her. Sage Bond '- Sage is Savannah's current boyfriend. He is very popular in school. Sage used to be with Brooke, but quickly broke up with her when he found out Brooke cheated on him with Tom. Sage himself had a hard time deciding between Brooke and Savannah, but as seen in Season 2, Sage loves Savannah. 'Genevieve Ryan and Angelina Davis - Genny and Lina are Savannah's best friends. They both care for each other and helped Savvy by giving her makeover, as Savvy did the same thing for them in return. Tom Dawson - Tom is Savvy's ex-boyfriend. He was very fond her and they soon started flirting. After that, Tom asked Savvy out at lunch, which she agreed to. But after she caught Brooke and Tom kissing during the party, Savannah figured he cheated on her, but as he was only trying to save their relationship. Savvy breaks up with Tom after this. Mimi (formally known as Gigi) - Mimi is Savannah's pet cricket, who used to belong to Brooke under the name of Gigi. She runs away from Brooke due to her not taking care of her pet the right way. Savannah finds her covered in cuts, and takes her in, re-naming her to Mimi. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Females Category:Characters